A physical impact to the head of a person may cause serious injury or death. To reduce the probability of such consequences, protective gear, such as a helmet, is often used in activities that are associated with an increased level of risk for a head injury. Examples of such activities include, but are not limited to, skiing, snowboarding, sledding, ice skating, bicycling, rollerblading, rock climbing, skate boarding, motorcycling, and other motorsports. In general, a helmet is designed to maintain its structural integrity and stay secured to the head of a wearer during an impact.
With increasing frequency, users are capturing “on board” footage of their activities by attaching video cameras to helmets and other equipment. Typically such cameras are attached by first attaching a bracket to the helmet using adhesive, suction cups, or other methods, and then attaching the camera to the bracket. Such installations can be problematic because the camera and the bracket typically project awkwardly from the helmet. As a result, the camera is highly susceptible to damage from impacts, may cause unwanted aerodynamic drag, and may reduce the stability of the helmet by locating a relatively large mass a relatively large distance from the center of rotation of the helmet.